Leloucia Harem Chronicles
by Spirtblade627
Summary: Leloucia had a wild night with C.C. And that was just the start. now she has a harem and has to deal with the rebellion. Yuri Harem C.C., Nina, Kallen, Anya, OCs WARNING: YURI Lemons and Limes
1. Chapter 1

Leloucia was woke up thinking about Suzaku she reached down there with her hand she was soaking wet she started to rub her pussy back and forth wanting release she pinched her clit and she came "su-Suzaku!" she moan as her orgasm washed over

"well aren't we horny this morning" Leloucia heard the voice she turned over and saw C.C. She completely forgot she was in bed with her

"sh-shut up!" she blushes fururyously  
>A few minutes later she was ready for school when her cell phone rang she answered it; it was suzaku<p>

"um hey Leloucia i was wondering if you wanted to hang out after school?" Leloucia was ecstatic she wait so long for this moment to come

"y-yes of course!" she tried her best to sound calm but failed miserably

"will met after Jim class then?" she said yes quickly and hung up her heart pounding in her chest. 

It was after Jim now she and suzaku had to put away the supplies they went into the shed Leloucia's body was aching with need. She shut the door behind her suzaku turned around hearing the noise he sees Leloucia kneeling in front of him she grabs his pants and unzipps them she starts to fondle his balls she could feel his wetness wait.

her eyes snapped opened she was still in bed she looked around then she noticed the feeling of wetness on her fingers she looked to her side there was C.C. And Leloucia had two fingers knuckle deep in her pussy. C.C. Moaned

"still horny I see" she gasped out. Leloucia was about to respond when she found herself pinned the covers discarded and her skirt flipped up.

C.C. Smiled she thrusted two fingers in side her Leloucia screamed in pleasure C.C. Started to finger her hard gaining moans of pleasure she smirked and put a third finger in earning a gasp she suddenly ripped her fingers out making Leloucia scream once again she then licked her pussy "C*gasp*C"

she the delved her tongue into her making her orgasm she at her out for several minutes enjoying the taste and sending a few more orgasms through Leloucia she then stopped got up Leloucia collapsed onto the bed panting when C.C. Returned she had something strapped to her waist she realized it was a dildo.

"no C.C. Please don't" she shook her head "

don't worry I'm gonna leave your pussy for now." she flipped Leloucia over and raised her ass and spread her ass cheeks then shoved her tongue into her ass Leloucia screamed from this new sensation she stopped stuck two fingers in lulu's pussy pulled them out soaking wet the shoved them in her ass lubing it up then she quickly ripped it out lulu screamed C.C. Held the strap-on near lulu's face she got a good look at it and gasped it was 2 inches wide and twelve inches deep

"yep my little lulu-chan this thing is going in your ass." she brought it to lulu's back entrance probed her ass some to open it some then slammed it all into her Leloucia screamed in pain then erupted with the biggest orgasm of her life but it wasnt over while she was still climaxing she started to roughly fuck her ass long hard and fast screaming in pain and pleasure lulu was having orgasm after orgasm each one bigger than the last

'I can't believe i'm getting off by being ravaged painfully like this' she thought

'it so very painful but still so very good the dildo so wide and long it spreading my ass ohmygod she's not slowing down she's getting faster she hitting every spot! At this rate my ass will never go back to normal oh god!" she came again then C.C. Hit her anal g-spot then tore the dildo out of her ass causing Leloucia to have the biggest orgasm yet they both collapse exusted C.C. Took the dildo out and sucked on it tasting lulu ass on it she threw it away went to sleep with her 


	2. Author's Note

**Who else should I add to the harem?**

**Ryu (my OC) – 0**

**Milly-0**

**Shirley-0**

**Euphy-0**

**Cornielia-0**

**Nunally-0**

**That enginner girl that works with suzaku (if chosen I'll look up her name)- 0**

**Marian- 0**

**Sayoko-0**

** An older Empress?-0**

**More OCs?- 0**


	3. Chapter 2

When Leloucia woke up her ass was sore she was gonna get pay back for this she saw C.C. Still asleep and thought if she woke up to having her ass being ravaged would be good pay back no that wouldn't work she would probably just get turned on by that then the best idea popped into her head she got up and grabed a package she opened it inside were a pair of handcuffs and a dildo labeled endless pleasure M2 she left the room and called a number on the phone 30 minutes later she got a box she hand cuffed C.C. And shoved the M2 into C.C.'s pussy and turned it onto high.

she woke up instantly and screamed in insane pleasure she looked at lulu and glared but stop when it sped up again and she moaned

'payback time bitch' lulu thought she opened the box and took out a peice of pizza and started to eat it some cheese hanging from her mouth as suspected it turned her on if C.C.'s erect nipples where any clue she smirked

'that that bitch' C.C. Thought as she struggled against the handcuffs 'how dare she restrain me and eat my pizza in front of me! And this dildo she shoved in me it vibrating so fast ohmygod ohmygod I'm about to cum!" just when C.C. Was about to climax the vibrator slowed down to a near stop putting a halt to her orgasm

"what the why did it stop!" lulu smirked

"this is the endless pleasure Mark two it builds up till your close to release then slows done stoping you then," as if on que it speeds up rapidly "it starts vibrating faster it'll keep doing this till the battery runs out which will be in about 48 hours"

she squirms close to another orgasm then it slowed again "I'll have you begging for release now if you excuse me I have some errands to run then the black knights meeting to attend and go gambling with rivival and then then the student council meeting all in all it'll take three hours maybe more." she finishes her slice and puts the box down right out of C.C.'s reach she smirks "see you later C.C.-chan" and she leaves 

When she comes back to the room three and a half hour C.C.'s on the bed still soak wet and covered in her own sweat she was glared at her bad move she planned on relieving her when she got back but since she wasnt begging but glaring at her she went to her computer and started to work on it. Eventually she started beg lulu to let her have release but she ignored it then she walked over grasped the M2 and tore it out of her sore pussy with enough force that sent C.C. Over the edge with the longest and hardest orgasm ever in her immortal life it lasted twenty minutes.

lulu bent over and wispered suductivly in jet ear "now we're even" she collasped on the bed lulu picked her up and brought her to the bath and cleaned her off and relaxed her with a massage she realized that the damage to her pussy was much more extensive than to her ass maybe she went over board she put clean sheets on the bed and rested C.C. On it applied a poluduce that should help her soreness she realized she would have to get a doctor to help heal the damage properly should would take her to a black knight medic as soon as she could walk.

She giggled she would probably just have to carry there tomorrow she climbed into bed with C.C. Discarding all her cloths and nuzzled her head into the warmth of her breast she blushed this was the first time they slept with each other both completely naked 


	4. Chapter 3

Nunally looked at the clock it was 12:00 even though it was a Saturday her sister should be awake by now she went to her room and was gonna wake her up when she saw she was sleeping with miss C.C. In a very suggestive position the sheets were disarrayed so she could see they were both naked big sister's head was in between C.C. Breasts and she was nuzzling Leloucia's head with her arms around her clinging to her big sister right hand was resting on her own chest while the other was on C.C.'s groin their eyes drift open and they look lustfully at etched other and connected in a passionate kiss lulu's hand was drifting down to her slit while miss C.C.'s was going towards lulu's chest.

Nunally giggled they broke they kiss and looked at her and turned deep crimson sis jumped up and covered herself with her school coat C.C. Not being able to move much covered her with face with the nearest thing which was lulu's skirt they both muttering apologies and excuses nunally expected Her sister's lover closely and saw that she had a bright Red and swollen slit she smiled

"I'm glad my big sister found someone who loves them but it seems shes been a bit rough with you last night miss C.C. I'll go get the school nurse so she can see to that." she gave another smile and left the room leaving them alone

" um lulu-chan?" she looked at her

"yes?" she blushed

"can you hand me a piece of pizza?" lulu giggled and nodded.  
>When the nurse got there she applied the poliuce while she went on about safe sex and how long it should be and that they should rehydrate once and awhile she left saying with one day of rest she'd be able to walk again but would have a limp for awhile.<p>

Lulu went over to C.C. And clasped her hand "I'm sorry I was so rough with you I just wanted payback from the ass pounding you gave me the other day but I guess I went overboard I'm so sorry C.C." she smiled

"its okay I deserved it for ravaging I gave you I knew I was hurting you but when you came I thought you liked it so I went as fast as I could" lulu giggled then she blushed

"I guess I liked it a little but it did hurt a lot" C.C. Looked away feeling bad "don't look like that... Fine! I liked it a lot! I liked the way you painfully pounded my ass with that huge strap-on and how you didn't slow down only sped up! Okay!," she blush C.C. Looked into her eyes seeing the truth she smiled and giggled

"wow are you masocist? Lulu-chan" she teased lulu blushed deeper

"maybe I am! But forget it," this earning another giggle "just next time a little just a little gentler." she said shyly C.C. nearly gasped she never thought she would allow her to go at her ass again after that incident she tightened her hold on lulu's hand

"I-I Love you" C.C. Stuttered lulu smiled started to fade then she spoke

"I-I L-lo-love Y-you t-too C.C. " it looked like it took a lot for her to admit that but after she said it her smile came back. 

The next day they were both sleeping peacefully in their bed when Milly, Shirley and Kallen burst into the room"Oh my god it's true!" Milly yelled waking the two up Shirley looked at her idol

"so you really do like girls" lulu jumped up and luckily she was wearing pajamas this time 

C.C. wrapped the covers around her because once again she went to sleep naked she saw Kallen was with them 'what is C.C. Doing here with Lulu-chan wait their together I have to ask' "um Leloucia are you two a couple?" she blushed and started muttering excuses

"yes me and Lulu-chan are a couple" C.C. said sounding like she was neither embarrassed or cared about it but her blush betrayed her. Kallen felt sad when she said that then thought

'maybe I have a chance now that I know she's swings that way' she eyed lulu looking at how snug the pajamas fit her how she had a slim figure to die for and those cute perky B cup breasts she tried to be discreet about it but C.C. Saw her and gave a small smirk.

before the situation progressed any further Shirley had the decency shove them both out of the room before she left them she gave lulu a small smile "you'll have to show me how your technique in bed some time lulu-chan" this made her blush she turned to C.C.

"I guess the secrets out" she giggled "so when are you gonna have her join you" this stopped her giggling

"what! I could never take advantage of shirley like that! And besides I have you!" she shook her head

"one if you didn't notice I won't be able to have sex for awhile and for me next time we have sex I want a second round with that cute ass of yours and its in no shape for that and two I wasn't talking about Shirley she's too eager no fun sure she wants to learn but I love shyness around first timers I was talking about Kallen she was checking you out earlier." lulu was surprised she never thought Kallen was like that

"o-okay I think we could see if she would want to be with us" she smirked

"okay then just let me have first crack at her I'll get her to be with us and I want to break in that big ass of hers I wonder if her big one is better than your cute little one?" lulu not wanting to lose said

"fine but make sure you ravage her and take that stick out of her ass while your at it she probably doesn't even touch herself." C.C. giggled at her lover's jealousy

"okay call her up and tell her to meet with me up at headquarters I'll take her then." she nodded

"stay away from her pussy that's mine" she nodded

Later at the base Kallen ran straight to zero's office he said it was urgent and that she needed to meet up with C.C. right away she opened the door and ran in "sorry I couldn't change in the rush to get here!" she heard the door slide shut and the beep that indicated the lock she spun around and she was just inches away from C.C.

"don't worry I prefer it that way" she said Kallen backed up she followed her she fell on the couch C.C. leaned over her pining her down then Kallen noticed she wasn't wearing a shirt or pants "I noticed the way you looked at my lulu-chan you want her you want her bad" Kallen blushed though C.C. didn't know it the one Kallen had a crush on in the black knights wasnt Zero but her C.C. She was this close to her crush and she was nearly naked she had fantasies about this but she was still nervous

"I can see it in your eyes now tell me," she licked Kallen's neck and sucked on it a bit "have you ever touched your self before?" Kallen blushed then shook her head no "now tell me do you want to have sex with lulu-chan" she nodded "do you want to have sex with me right now even though todou, ogui and tamikai are down stairs?"

she expected her to say no which she would then say she would have to if she wanted to be with lulu but instead Kallen nodded

"yes yes please C.C. take me on this couch right here right now" she allowed herself a moment of surprise the said

"do you want to be ravaged so you can't walk for days?" she nodded "you want me to fuck you hard fast and long like a common whore?" she nodded slowly to that one "well seeing your so desperate for this slut I'll give it to you she stood up and slid her panties off and out sprang a twelve inch long, two and a half inch wide strap-on dildo she grab the back of Kallen's head and made her deep throat the dildo "suck it suck my cock you slut!" she deep throated all of it she took it out now lubricated C.C. took off Kallen's jacket then tore off her shirt "hm no bra?" she blushed

"I forgot to wash them so I had to go with out" she smirked she reached down and with her left hand she squeezed her breast roughly while with the other she grabbed the nipple and starter to tug on her breast stretching it gaining a moan from Kallen she then moved down lower and took off Kallen's panties they were blue lace ones she then told Kallen to move with her hands against the wall she moved up and rolled up her skirt and spanked her ass getting a surprised yelp from her

she spread Kallen's asscheeks lined up her "cock" and said

"I think it's time we broke in this big ass of yours" she then didn't bother with foreplay and slammed all of it in her ass in one go tearing up her ass on the way Kallen slammed into the wall and screamed in pain then orgasmed imeditly the first orgasm of her life sent shockwaves through her it lasted five minutes before it died down she was already exusted she had her hands back on the wall she felt C.C. Pulling out moaning she was content completely satisfied.

she thought that is was over in till she slammed back in sending a even loud scream of pain and another orgasm through her she hit the wall again then C.C. Started to painfully pound her ass she was having none stop orgasms every time she withdrew she brought her off the wall then when she plunged back into her slamming her back into the wall

this was kept up for an hour Kallen knew that todou and the others downstairs must be wondering why the wall was being knocked apon and she had no doubt they could hear her screams of pain but even though she was in pain she loved it she loved how fast she tore out the dildo then plunged in from a different angle scraping her inner walls and how every time she pound as as painful as possible and reach her anal g-spot and plunge into it causing a huge wave of pain and pleasure

she kept this up for three more hours then finally tore her "cock" completely out she took a camera out of no where and took a few pictures of Kallen's gaping ass completely red then a few more of it with her fist in her ass some then there was a camera set up in the corner she turned to took off the dildo and deep throated it this was a video camera Kallen realized she had filmed this

C.C. then put on her cloths walked out the door to see the guys were easedroped she turned to todou who stood apart from the other clearly not involved but still concerned about the noise "go find our medic Ryu she needs some help cleaning up and getting something to sooth the pain 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 New faces New wounds

Ryu had long purple hair and the standern female black knights uniform she applied cream to Kallen's ass but she had some news about it she knew she wasn't gonna like "um Kallen sempai? I the cream I applied may only help the outside but to heal the internal damage I'm going have to apply it inside" she blushed

"okay but be gentle I'm really sore in there" she nodded got a glob of cream "sempai how deep is the penetration of the soreness?" Kallen blushed this time

"all the way to g-spot at every angle." Ryu nodded and was about to start when she realized what that meant and the gasp from Kallen meant she realized it to Ryu would have to put her entire fist in senpai's ass and apply the cream to her most sentive spots and then move her arm up to her g-spot and apply slightly past there spreading her ass substainionaly Ryu then spread her ass apart and entered applying the cream to everywhere she moved upwards towards the g-spot she was half there when she stop not able to move further

"um sempai I need your help to move further could you back your butt in to my arm?" she did and was unable to hold back a moan as she did so finally reaching the g-spot Ryu applied the last of the cream and slowly took her arm out earning a loud moan as soon as the hand was out she came she blushed a very deep crimson.

C.C. Was Back at school when she ran into what appeared to be a young girl with pink hair in a knight of round uniform it was the knight of six Anya.

Anya POV  
>Anya looked at who was approaching and blushed it was a very pretty woman abuts that not what made her blush at least not fully, she smelled of intimacy she held up her video dairy and took a picture "experience recorded" Anya said then as soon as she lowered the dairy she was met by a kiss the woman broke the kiss and smiled and<p>

"an experience is better than one photo," she said she looks at her chest "but you seem like you don't want a simple experience." Anya followed her gaze and realized she was groping this woman's breasts her hands closed over mine then she made me squeeze down on them I blushed she then removed my hands and she said "an eye for an eye" I was confused at first then I yelped as she squeezed my butt "come find me around here sometime and we might be able to have a more extensive experience." after that she walked away leaving me blushing

"experience recorded" 


	6. Chapter 5

Ryu stared at Kallen she just got off on having her hand up her ass but then she realized something she was Ryu was wet 'I can't believe I'm aroused by putting my hand up her ass she was so warm and tight I wonder how it felt to have an arm in her ass no Ryu! You can't think like that! You and Kallen are straight but wait I didn't see zero-sama when I came in here and they said C.C. Sent for me wait ohmygod did they I have to ask!' she blushes

"um sempai I was wondering did you and C.C.-San just have er sex?" Kallen blushed and nodded "um what did it feel like to have anal sex with her? and um to have me fist you just now?" Ryu blushed

"um well it was really painful but it was also going really fast but don't get me wrong it was the good kind of pain it felt really good as for you fisting me just now was er pure pleasure you were so slow and gentle and you were soothing me along the way it was completely unique I actually came at the end there" Ryu blushed deeper the Kallen noticed the way she was squirming then it hit her Ryu was aroused she got herself off but she wasn't even satisfied

"um Ryu I can show you if you want?" Ryu blushed she was embrassed she noticed but was also very aroused and need release

"sure se-sempai" Kallen found the discarded strap-on dildo and put it on she could feel the cream working she could tell she be able to give Ryu quite the time once the foreplay was done she took off Ryu skirt and unbuttoned her under shirt she spread Ryu's ass cheeks

"anal or not?" Ryu blushed

"anal I want to feel what you felt" Kallen nodded she started to pleasure Ryu's slit then she leaned to her ass and stuck her tongue inside Ryu moaned deeply Kallen proceeded to explore her ass with her tongue she pinched Ryu's clit getting a moan from her she backed off then held to fingers to her ass and then shoved them in and proceeded to finger fuck her she spread her fingers out stretching her inner walls she took her fingers out then Lined up the dildo and whispered

"are you sure your ready?" Ryu nodded "gentle or rough, fast or slow and soothing or hard?" Ryu blushed yet again and Kallen too was red

"gentle, slow and soothing please" she nodded she slowly started to push in she finally got it to the base resting at her g-spot she started move in and out slow and gently about the third time she reached Ryu's g-spot she grasped her hand "you know what I said about being slow and gentle forget it fuck my ass fast and hard as you can sempai" Kallen found that being called that was a new turn on but still didn't want to hurt her

"are you sure I don't want to cause you any pain." she gave Kallen a pleading needy look

"please Kallen fuck me as hard as you can fuck your slut make me gape mark me yours please sempai I need this" she had her with the look and the words turned her on completely she wanted to listen to her to mark her bitch

"okay but don't complain I'm gonna do it as hard as I can as long as I can please don't hate me for it Ryu-chan" Ryu was aroused even more by honorific she was about to respond when Kallen backed out and slammed in with tremendous force they fell off the floor a hit the floor

Todou and the others heard an all so familiar bang from upstairs

Kallen slammed into her with much more force and speed due to the fact that she was more athletic than C.C. she worked on her ass restlessly she saw from her reaction that Ryu was in pure bliss reviving what would of been pain if not for the foreplay as pure pleasure she came three times more than she did in the three hour ass fucking with C.C. in thirty minutes in one hour she pulled out and collapsed along side Ryu her ass gaping though it wasn't all red it was going back to it's normal color but it showed no sign of closing the three inch hole for more than a few days she smiled she her self came a few more times just by watching her orgasming she and another time when she saw her gaping ass

they helped each other to the shower and cleaned up the put some of their cloths back on Kallen put just her skirt and Ryu only her black knight jacket they then engaged in a makeout session on the couch the they heard the door open C.C. And Zero walked in

"huh I thought you'd be done by now" she said they both blushed and muttered apologies 


	7. Chapter 6

Both in the black knights and at ashford word spread for ashford it was that Leloucia was bi and had a girlfriend and in the black knights had a few rumors one was Kallen was Zero's new mistress two that Kallen was bi and sex with C.C. Three that she and Ryu were a couple 

Lulu thought that the fanboys would disperse after this but it seemed it increased their number all of them think they could be in a threesome with Leloucia and her girlfriend 

This made her mad there were even a few girls in the mix on top of that her body was screaming for release and she knew both Kallen and C.C. Aren't available she walked into the student council room and locked the door

"um lulu-San what are you doing" she saw Nina in there the funny thing was her skirt was ruffled up her legs and her hand wet she smirks and approaches her she starts to rub Nina's arm then grabs her wrist and brings her hand up to her face and puts two fingers in her mouth and sucks on them clean them of juices Nina blushes being found out.

Lulu takes her fingers out when their clean

"mmm love juice I just love the taste don't you Nina?" she blushes more when Leloucia starts to lick her entire hand clean she never thought of what her wetness tasted like or that it would be good her body squirmed wanting release

'what do I do? She interrupted me before I had release I was so close maybe I can ask her No I couldn't do that but the way way she's touching me feels really good what do I d-' Nina couldn't finish the thought when she yelped when lulu placed her hand on the back of her thigh she finished cleaning and whispered seductuctively in her ear

"I can smell the arousle on you. You didn't finish before I interrupted did you?" Nina didn't know what possess her to nod "well will have to fix that won't we?" she put her other hand on Nina's thigh and lifted her up on the table she kissed Nina deeply then trailed kisses down her neck then she sucked on her neck marking her then she took off Nina's coat and opened her shirt then continued on her way down occasionally stopping to nibble on her flesh

she finally made it down to her breasts leaving behind a trail of hickeys and bit marks she then continued it up her mounds to her nipple which she took into her mouth sucking on getting a deep moan from Nina she then nibbled and sucked on her nipple roughly biting it getting a gasp then moan from her Nina's hand was going to pleasure herself when lulu's wrist stopped her she disconnected her mouth from her breast with a plop "be patient will get there Nina-San"

she uttered out her name one syllable at a time which her want it even more she then started her trail again across her breast to the other and gave her nipple the same treatment but nipped hard a couple times for punishment for trying to masturbate she then progressed down to her skirt she stopped and got on her knees looking down her skirt she pushed it up then nibbled and sucked her inner thighs alternating legs she reached her panties which were black lace ones she was quite fond of.

she pushed the hem of them to one side feeling that they were soaking wet 'man just a little foreplay and she's this wet then again I'm not one to say anything' she thinks as she glances down to see she was dripping her own arousal on the floor. She licks her Lapping up her juices savoring the taste she stops a moment "you really are quite wet down here," Nina blushed "I love it lots for me to taste"

Nina smiled happy to please her the she gasp when she felt her delve her tongue into her 'ohmygod ohmygod her tongue is inside of me it feels so good she she said I tasted good oh god in gonna I'm gonna' she threw her head back "I'm cumming!" she screamed and orgasmed coating lulu's face in her juices lulu backed of and lapped up all the juices on Nina's legs once she cleaned her face she grabbed Nina's panties with her teeth and tugged them down off her she then held them to her face and inhaled her scent she then held them to her chest. She took off Nina's skirt then her own cloths she turned to her

"ready for round two?" she nodded lulu went over to the closet and rummaged threw it

"um what are you looking for? Lulu?" she pulled out a box she set it on the ground "this" she pulled out of the box three sex toys one was a vibrate one was a in faltable butt plug with a bunny tail on the end and the last one was a regular dildo she went to the closet and got some bunny ears out she smirked at her

"get on the table on your hands and knees" she obeyed lulu placed the bunny ears on her head went to her rear and shoved the butt plug up her ass which got a yelp from Nina. She then probed her with the dildo and quickly shoved it up her pussy which got a moan Leloucia climbed up on the table and spread her legs she handed the vibrator dildo to Nina "now my little sex bunny I want you to fuck me with that dildo and hard very hard make sure to be rough"

the dildo it self wasn't very long about three and a half inches but it was two and a half wide she started to push in and out Nina also turned it on high lulu was breathing hard she clenched her fist which held the pump to the butt plug she was so close pumping it up and stretching Nina's ass "Nina-San let cum together she nodded and they both came hard they collapsed tired Nina took the dildo out and cleaned it with her mouth

"your right lulu-San it dose taste good" she discarded it and climbed on top of lulu in the 69 position she started to lap up lulu's juices she pulled the dildo and butt plug out of Nina and did the same.

When they were all cleaned up the found their clothing Nina saw that Leloucia still had her soaking wet panties "um Leloucia-San I need those back" she smiled at her and shook her head no she said one word

"mine" she then put on Nina's pantie followed by her matching black lace bra luckily they were the same size she smiled at Nina "don't you think its a turn on if we walk out of here wearing each others underwear?" she nodded

"but you didn't wear a bra." she complained lulu smirked

"I guess you'll have to go without" she blushed then put on lulu's white cotton panties she then looked at her self the trail leading down to her waist was still there she blushed lulu walked over to her got on her knees and pulled down her panties to her knees "forgot something" she then made a big hickey on Nina's groin now marking Nina as hers she pulled her panties up and kissed Nina on the lips. just then the door opened 

"and this is the student council ro-" it was suzaku and Anya they jump apart and face them the two of them seeing all the hickeys and bite marks up and across Nina and a few on lulu's neck

"experience recorded" Anya had her digital dairy out and record this very suggestive picture they were both blushing heavily.

**A/N: on my profile there is a poll on who else you want to be in the harem go there now and vote!**


	8. Chapter 7

Once dressed they sat down and Leloucia's former crush introduced them "um Anya this is Nina," he motioned to her "and this is Leloucia" he motioned to lulu "and you two this is" Anya motioned him to stop

"I'm Anya Knight of six I'm here under the request of the knight Jeramayah to help in the search of a lost and thought dead princesses of Britannia I will be attending this school for the six months I will be in Japan" Leloucia knew she was in trouble

'if she recognized me I'd have to go back to my father and I don't want to be used as a political tool!' Nina looked at Anya

"may I ask how your search is progressing?" Nina asked

"actually I already found what I was looking for;" she gets on one knee in front of lulu "you have grown up interesting way miss Leloucia vi Britannia" she felt like running away but before she could Nina grabbed her wrist

"is it true are you a princess?" she nodded

"it's true," she turned to Anya "but I don't want to go back there" she had tears in her eyes she hugged Nina

"there's nothing I can do about that my lady," she sobbed even harder tighting the embrace "you see your still exiled to Area Eleven so you and your sister will have to stay here if you wish we will keep us finding you a secret from the public though both you and your sister will be assigned knights and will have to attend certain meetings with the new viceroy and sub viceroy" lulu looked at her. Her tears now tears of joy she grabbed Anya and brought her into a hug

"thank you thank you Anya" she shook herself out of lulu's embrace

"you will have to attend the welcoming of the viceroys though and your knight has been assigned to you already. Come in!" Jeramaha walked in

"my lady I'm so glad your alive and well! I never gave up on you being alive since the invasion!" she snaps her fingers

"I remember you!" he looked happy by those words

"I'm honored milady" suzaku muttered something about him being more like a prison guard but was silenced when Anya elbowed him in the gut.

"of corse I remember you orange." . . . . . There was an awkward silence in the room her "knight" was sulking in the corner Anya broke the silence

"your well informed" she giggled

"well suzaku here has a really big mouth" this earning him another elbow in the gut

"you will have the right to tell this to anyone you wish we won't saying thing" jeramaha nodded Anya elbowed suzaku in the gut again "Right?" having a hard time breathing he said

"right of course and if you need anything just ask" the way he said the last part did not settle right with Anya and earned him a (though out of character) beating from Anya

"you sick perverted Bastard" suzaku now on the ground bleeding "anyway the welcoming is in 3 hours so get ready you and your sister can bring two guests each" she nodded

"we'll be ready" Anya got up and was about to leave when she turned around and said

"I have no doubt that your sisters knight got ahead of himself and is waiting with Nunally his names Kain"

Sure enough Kain was with Nunally he introduced him self as the sharpshooter ace of britannia and the only one no matter how hard Anya tried to forget she couldn't 

They arrived just when the viceroy's ship got in the doors opened and coneiala stepped out followed by euphy conriela had a small tempertarum which is where she deiced to make herself known "you haven't changed at all sister but dose this mean we had to get dressed up for nothing" lulu walked in flanked by Nina and C.C. who was clutching her cheese-kun to her chest Nunally followed with her was suzaku and saiuko both their knights were behind them letting them have their family reunion but still close enough to protect them. When they reached them suzaku saluted the viceroy which was extremely surprised to see those too alive euphy recovered quickly and ran over to nunally

"Nunally it been so long I thought you were dead" after this Cornelia recovered

"well it seem we do have cause to celebrate call the news reports we gave a party to attend" lulu looked sacred that every one would find out her secret but nunally's knight, Kain came to her rescue

"actually Leloucia would prefer to keep her being alive a secret she dosen't want her friends treating her differently or have someone trying to kill them at school and she dosen't need to deal with even more fanboys and girls" she nodded in understanding

"okay but at least come and visit"

As requested by C.C. Anya was in lulu's room she found her self actually aroused by what C.C. Was going to do with her that she would remember she was itching with anticipation she thought about when she touched C.C. and she was right the feel of her soft firm breast was still clearly imprinted in her mind as well as when she groped her ass her soft hand the perfect smoothness she felt like she was gonna orgasm just by thinking about it she looked down and saw she was masturbating without realizing it she took her hand away it was soaking wet she inhaled her scent just then C.C. came in she smirked seeing her hand

"well someone's eager" Anya blushed she walked over and took her fingers in her mouth cleaning them she was wearing a maid uniform with a short ruffled skirt and white thigh high stockings which the skirt showed off.

she guided Anya's hand down under her skirt she soon realized C.C. Didn't have any panties on she moved her hand and rested it on her slit Anya took the hint a slipped two of her fingers in her feeling her warmth she started to pump her fingers in and out of her pretty soon C.C. Came she collapsed on Anya she brought her to the bed picked something up from the counter it was two pills "please take these Anya" she nodded and swallowed the pills C.C. Fell back on the bed she could see up her skirt and saw her soaking wet pussy

"Anya-sama please pleasure me I'm begging you master" Anya realized C.C. Wanted her to take charge she found that the servant master role-play she was doing was a huge turn on she got on her knees and gave her pussy a rough lick which she squirmed to "more master I want more" she gave her more she started to finger and lick her pussy it took just a few minutes before she came breathing hard.

then Anya smelled something 'is that pizza?' she looked and saw a pizza box next to the bed she opened it the pizza still hot she grabbed the cheese in her teeth and brought it to her pussy she swirled it in love juice and started to eat it. It was a unique taste bitter sweet cheese that was addictive she finished it got some more but this time insert some the cheese in C.C.'s pussy making her moan she pulled It out slowly making sure not to lose any in there when all of it out it was completely coated in juice she brought it to C.C.'s mouth sharing it together see was thinking of one thing while their mouths got closer 'why did I never think of this?'

then their mouths connected in a passionate kiss as Anya thought C.C. Summited to her she massaged her tongue with her ran it across her teeth and explored her mouth they finally disconnected a string of salvia Anya felt a pulsing in her groin she looked down to see a bulge in her skin tight shorts "what the" C.C. Spoke and explanation

"the drug I gave you in larges you clit it differs from person to person but wow what is this nine inches at last and one and a half wide you will quite the time with me, master" she starts to rub her boner through her shorts "don't worry after two or three orgasms it'll go back to normal" she slid Anya's short down her her clit sprung out and smacked her in the face "no panties you a dirty little slut aren't you master?"

she grasped it giving it a quick hand job to bring it fully erect it was now twelve inches long and two wide she took it into her mouth and sucked on it her tongue dancing alongside the bottom Anya couldn't take it she grabbed the back of C.C.'s head and forced all twelve inches down her throat and proceeded to face fuck her

"suck it you whore!," she shouted at her completely out of control C.C. Hadn't predicted this but she loved it she being treated like her fuck toy and she loved every moment if it "you slut suck me suck me like the dirty whore you are. You like having your face fucked bitch? You like my cock down your throat you like being treated like a common street whore?" she was so close she slammed down her throat once more and came in her throat "drink it all you cum slut you don't you will be punished slave!" C.C. Tried to but it was to much it slipped put of her mouth and the rest of Anya's load was shot on her face and in her hair she was dripping in cum

"I thought I said to drink it all slut but since you look really cute covered in my cum I'll reduce you punishment." she looked up at her

"thank you master" she smirked then flipped her around doggy style she lined up with her back entrance "wait Anya please not there I never put anything in there before!" back to her normal voice she pleaded she didn't want to be penetrated anally she was saving her self for lulu her pleads were silenced by a hard slap to her ass

"shut it slave I'll fuck you how ever I want!" she had no doubt Anya thought this was a part of the role play she rolled off the bed and tackled her to the floor

"No means No!" she grabbed a dildo on the ground which was the endless pleasure M2 and shoved it in Anya's pussy she cried out it already on high she came imeditly (good thing it wasn't designed to stop guys from cumming) came all over both of then this one was a huge load going on for a minute then her clit went back to normal Anya saw a dildo underneath the bed and grabbed it and slammed it in C.C.'s still sore pussy it was another M2 she cried out in bliss

they then supporting each other went to the shower and cleaned up not able to take the m2's out from the pleasure they collapsed on the bed squirming for release then luckily lulu came into the room she gasped when she saw them and ripped the M2s out the both orgasmed for Anya this was the biggest one in her life being only fourteen and only recently discovering masturbating and attraction.

"oh my god that was so great wait what the?" Anya clutched her abdomen in pain both C.C. And lulu were concerned she started to bleed from there they realized that Anya had no idea what was happening lulu took her to the bathroom

"C.C. Go get the sayoko and somethings to clean her up she nodded C.C. Felt horrible 'I bet that drug I gave her triggered her first period if I didn't give it to her she would have been fine' 


	9. Chapter 8

After they had cleaned up sayoko explained the changes going threw Anya's body and she should take sometime off to get accustomed to it which after the viceroy heard about it granted her it.

C.C. Apologized hundreds of times for bringing this on her they also had the nurse reapply polduces to them and she said both of them would have to stay in bed all today and tomorrow so Anya and C.C. Were in bed they were advised against any more sex so they were in bed cuddling then Anya spoke "C.C. I'm so sorry" she looks at her questionably

"what for?" she looks at her obviously guilty

"for being that rough with you I called you things that you aren't like-" C.C. Interrupted her.

"like street whore? Slut, bitch, slave and cumslut which the last two were a major turn on" Anya blushes

"yeah but I was so rough with you I got to into it I made you-" she interrupted again

"into your fuck toy I loved that the way you face fucked me I'm usually the dom one but I'll admit I loved you treating me like your bitch you are making me want to bed the sub more often" she blushed again

"I could tell you liked it but I," before she could interrupt once more she inserted a finger in to her sore slit silencing her "as I was saying," she stopped her again by starting to finger fuck her "I nearly raped your ass you told me too stop but I thought you were playing your part and it would have been painful for something that size to enter your ass the first time." she pinches C.C.'s swollen clit making her orgasm she brought her hand up and put her fingers in C.C.'s mouth then kissed her with fiery passion she then laid back C.C. Was about to unbutton the dress shirt she wire to bed when Anya stopped her

"your to sore after we're done resting we'll go at it she nodded then climbed on top of her "what are you doing" she smirked

"even though you've groped my breasts your haven't gotten any attention" she took one of Anya's nipples in her mouth and started to suck on it. She moaned never thought about stimulating her breasts when she masturbated before she came just off C.C. Sucking on her breasts she the. Pushed her off

"as much as I'm loving this C.C.-chan if we keep going I won't be able to stop my self and will have to wait longer before we have sex again" she nodded in understanding but slipped her finger in Anya's ass

"okay but only if I can sleep like this" she put a second finger in her ass and pulled Anya close to her. With Anya's back pressing against her bust she cupped her small breast with her other hand and rested her head in to the crook of her neck Anya gasped out "okay" and fell asleep 


	10. Chapter 9

Mao was in town she had beautiful blond hair she had called the girl C.C. Was staying with she was in a apartment down below were crowed streets thoughts echoed through her head then someone grabbed her from behind and slammed her up against the window

"so your the girl who's been causing me all this trouble your kinda cute" she struggled

"get off of me! You don't deserve to be with C.C. Even see parts of her you'll never see!" lulu laughed

"you dont get it do you me and C.C. We fucked have you done it with her yet I don't think so" Mao clenches her head in pain just hitting the lunch hour below "so it hurts when there's to many people huh well I help you with that by tonight you'll have nothing in your head but thoughts of me!" This scared Mao

"what are yo-" before she could finish lulu spun her around and smashed her lips on her's Mao melted into the kiss all thoughts ceased without realizing it she delved greedily into the kiss wanting more lulu disconnected the kiss

"so what was that about wanting C.C. For yourself ?" Mao looked away shamefully having changed her mind so quickly. Then she noticed lulu was stark naked. 'hmm she really cute like this' while lulu was distracted she broke away but instead of running like she thought she stripped herself of her cloths

"please lulu make me a woman!" then suddenly she yelped when pushed to the window

"lulu-San this is my first time is this okay?" it was Nina she had on a strap-on dildo and was lined up to Mao's ass

"of course it will turn me in incredibly if you fuck this naughty girl in front of me." she walked over and sat on the bed legs spread prepared to masturbate when she got wet

"don't I get to say anything!" Mao yelled

"nope from here on out your Nina's bitch her fuck toy you'll do it anytime she asks for it or needs release Nina mark your bitch!" she nodded the started to suck on the back of Mao's neck she left an N there

"please forgive me for this Mao-San" she slammed into her ass she screamed she started to pump in and out lulu was in credibly turned on she took two pills and her clit grew to a full nine inches and two and a half wide

"nina you can stop and takes these" she handed her the pills Nina took them and tore the dildo out of Mao's ass her clit grew it was 14ins long and 3in wide she then shoved it back up her ass getting a scream from Mao lulu walked over in front of Mao and stuffed her dick up her slit she screamed and blood trickled out of her "oh look Mao's a virgin well my Virgin whore we're about to knock you in" they worked on her ass and pussy ripping threw her.

The sensation of having two hugs dicks in her was to much she was in pure bliss passing in and out of conscious "what are you Mao?" she was in pure bliss

"I'm your bitch your slut your whore a fuck toy for your pleasure!" lulu smiled and her and Nina came in Mao together filling her up completely Mao came

"now my whore what are your thoughts now?" though passed out Mao muttered one thing in her sleep

"Lulu-sama" lulu realized she was gonna be out for awhile her clit went back to normal but Nina's was still big and hard

"Nina don't stop fucking this slut till your clit goes back to normal I'm going to the school." 


	11. Chapter 10

Lulu walked in seeing C. in bed with Anya she creeps up having taken a fresh pill and a having a ten inch she rolls up her skirt slides in to bed a starts to probe at C.C.'s ass then she slams all the way in her eyes snap open and she moans still tired "hush now we don't want to wake Anya" lulu starts to ravage her ass she then cums in her returning to normal "now that your ass is knocked in make sure to let Anya have some fun with you." lulu gets out of bed and walks out

Anya wakes up feeling much better she smells food eggs and ham she them sees C.C. Walk in wearing the same maid outfit "Anya sama your breakfast" she nodded "you must eat here let me help you" she started to feed Anya once she was done Anya pulled her on top of her

"I'm ready for desert C.C. Chan" she opens up another tray next to it revealing assorted toys she picked up a butt plug one 6in long and 4in wide she flips around "pleasure me maid" she smiled and slowly started to push the butt plug in she moaned she had it completely in C.C. Put on a strap-on Anya climbed on top "fuck me" she started to push on to the dildo then C.C. Thrusted upwards making her slip and slam on the dildo she cried out and it was obvious she did not like it some blood was dribbling out C.C. Put her on the bed

"are you okay Anya-Sama?" she nodded

"yes please continue" she started to pump into her slowly and gently starting to pickup pace it went on for hours pleasuring her and only her she fucked her with dildos viberaters and objects they collapsed on the bed she curled up next to C.C. "I love you C.C. " she smiled

"I love you too Anya" and they went to sleep

Anya woke up her body still aching with need she took the two pills and her 12in 'dick' sprang up she smiled she slipped into C.C.'s ass and pumped in and out fondling her breasts she tugged on her nipples stretching her breasts a soft moan escaped from C.C. Anya came she realized she took two many of the pills she was cumming endlessly into her C.C.'s belly swelled to the size of a bowling ball when she finally stopped then she got an idea she grabbed a butt plug slipped her dick out and replaces it with the plug trapping the cum inside her she was still hard and Anya's dick was cum covered she went over and stuck it in her mouth C.C. Then sucked on it while asleep she smiled she was getting a blow job from her even in her sleep she groans shooting a load into her mouth she slips her clit out of C.C.'s mouth and climbed into bed her clit finally returning to normal. 


End file.
